Book One: True Destiny
by Rocky Water
Summary: I took Pendragon, stripped it, then added my own things! I love the Pendragon series, and wanted to make my own like it. In this first installment, join Luna as she discovers who she truly is with the help of her wacky uncle. (Written in style of original, journals, journals continued, 'Second Earth', ((as example)) and 'Second Earth' continued)(Still using Saint Dane. He's cool.)


~Journal One~ Tratin ~Part 1~

Hey James. I've lost my mind. That's the only explanation I can think of. Either that or dreaming. If the latter,  
I'm just writing to myself. Does that make me even more insane? I don't know. Anyways, I'm distracting myself. As you may of noticed, I've been missing for a few days... I hope my family isn't, like, freaking the hell out. Hm... You know, a complete stranger might find this. So, hi! My name is Luna. I love my name.  
Not only is my name in one of my favourite foreign languages, not only do I love the moon, but it is the name of the #1 pony. Yes. Did I scare you off yet? No? Well, you're welcome to stay and enjoy the ride.  
Anyways, James, apparently this journal is going to be delivered to you... Somehow. I really am not sure how. I got here using some magic flying tunnel thing called a Flume. Where am I? Apparently some world, or Territory, or something, called Tratin. It's kind of freaky here. It's all medieval and such. Yeah. Now, you are probably wondering if I smoked weed recently. I'm pretty sure I didn't but I could be wrong.  
It started when my really strange uncle showed up to my house a few days ago. Was it a few days ago? I don't know. Apparently time and such works differently in different places, whatever THAT is supposed to mean. I had woken up, feeling oddly rested from sleeping non at all, and I was currently omnomnoming cereal. I heard a knocking on the front door. I grumbled something about mailmen ruining my breakfast every Saturday, then went to and opened the door.

"Hey Luna." Said my uncle Sparrow.

"Oh, hey uncle. What're you doing here?" I asked, curiously. My parents were never home on Saterday, and I didn't remember planning anything.

"I came to take you to the beginning of your destiny." He said, all mysterious.

I rose my eyebrow, used to his oddness. "...Alright?"

"Come on, let's go. Time's a wasting!" Uncle Sparrow said, seemingly full of energy. His black, longish hair seemed to be frizzing a little bit. I didn't know if it was humidity, or if he had shocked himself recently and it made him hyper and delusional. Like any sane person, I followed the insane person.

"So, where exactly does my destiny begin?" I asked.

"The Flume." He responded.

"...Flume?" I questioned.

"Yes, the Flume." He said, with a nod. He turned his head to smile mischievously at me, his hazel eyes glistening. "Stop asking questions. Spoilers aren't fun."

"...Fine." I said, with a sigh. When we got to his blue Volvo, I climbed in the front, -T'was only two years till I could drive... Now I'm wondering if that'll ever happen- as he climbed into the drivers seat. He revved the car, and put the pedal to the metal. We went a total of forty miles per hour. For this old junker, that was a milestone. "Wow, what's the hurry?" I asked, sarcasm oozing from my voice.

"All of Halla is at stake!" He said, with a straight face.

"...Uncle Sparrow, what is Halla, and why is it at stake?" I questioned.

"I said no more questions! It's better if you learn as you go." He said firmly.

I sighed, shrugged, and looked out of the window. When we pulled off the road and started off-roading,  
I became worried. "Uhm, is this car going to, like, fall apart? Is this safe?"

"No, it wont fall apart. Is it safe? I don't know." He replied, honestly.

"...Kay." I replied, not feeling any better.

"Alright! We're here." He said, slamming the break. The Volvo stopped instantly, as it was barely making 10MPH anyway. I wasn't ready for it, and face-dashboarded.

"Smooth." He said, getting out.

"Thanks." I grumbled, rubbing my nose as I exited as well.

As he began walking energetically towards a rocky little cliff on the side of a hill, as if he was going to walk right through it, I knew something was up.

"Hurry up, Luna." He said, as he walked.

"But, you left the car running." I said, extremely confused now.

"I know. Come on." He said firmly, without looking back.

I looked from him, to the car, and back to him. After a moment, I shrugged, and jogged to catch up.

When he got to the hill, he stopped. "We're here."

"...This hill is Halla?" I asked.

"No."

"...Well that clears that up." I said, sarcastically. I tilted my head as I inspected the rock, and noticed a small star. "What's that?"

"The gate." He said. He walked over to it, and pushed on it. The rock slid open in a door shape, like it was simply carved into the rock. He walked in.

I hesitated, then followed him. What I saw inside made my heart stop. "What the heck is this place?" I asked.

"The Flume! I said we were going here, did I not?" He said, rolling his eyes.

"..." I stared at the 'Flume'. Picture a giant worm going through a big mountain of dirt. Picture the hole it'd make. Then change the dirt into stone, and have it go down endlessly into the darkness. That is what the Flume looked like.

"This is what you use to travel between Territories." He explained, walking to its mouth.

"Uh... You mean this goes all the way down to China, or something?" I asked, stupidly, as if that were possible.

"No, you goofball. Between Territories. Worlds. Planets." He chuckled.

I just stared dumbly at him.

"Now. Come here, and shout Tratin into the Flume." He instructed.

I only did this, because I was in major derp-mode currently. I walked to the mouth of the Flume, looked into it, then shouted "TRATIN!"

The Flume came to live. It started to glow, as if a bright light was coming out of it, and I heard the faint jingle of music notes. They made no tune, but didn't really sound bad. It was odd. The Flume's rock started to shift and groan. This knocked me out of derp-mode. I quickly backed up, but uncle Sparrow pushed me back towards it. The next thing I knew, I was swept off my feet by an invisible force and pulled into the flume.  
I couldn't do anything but clench my eyes shut and scream. A minute later, when I didn't smash into the ground and go splat, I opened my eyes. What I saw, stunned me. I could see what I thought was the Flume, but it looked as if it was made out of glass. Outside of the Flume, I saw stars. It was like I was flying through space! I didn't know whether to say cool, or scream again. I did scream again, when I saw the end of the tunnel come into view. As I flew into the light, the musical notes grew loud again. I curled into a ball, expecting to go SPLAT. But I didn't. I slowed down, and simply rolled out of the Flume and stopped with an oof. I sat up, slightly dazed. I heard the music again, and my uncle appeared beside me.

"How was the ride?" He asked me.

I just stared blankly at him.

He rolled his eyes again, then helped me up. He turned and walked to a pile of rags... Which turned out to be clothes. He passed me a bundle, and said, "Put them on. Take everything else off."

"Uhm... Everything?" I asked.

"Yes, everything." He nodded.

I just stared at him. Did he expect me to like... Strip, in front of him?

"Oh! Right." He said. He turned and walked into the Flume.

I stared at the clothes. He's going to owe me for this. I stripped my clothes, and put the rags on. Oh my goddess, they were uncomfortable and cold!

He returned, and smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Bull." I stated.

He shrugged, then shooed me into the Flume. When I was allowed out, he was dressed in these rags as well.

"Alright, let's give you your first look of Tratin!" He said, walked over to the wall, and pushed another carved door open.

I walked over, and peered out. What I saw outside was more stunning than the Flume. What I saw... Was a forest, full of exotic animals, and dinosaur like creatures. I could see what looked like to be a castle out in the distance, on a hill. The countryside was multiple different colours from coloured leaves of tree's.  
It was mostly red, green, and yellow, but there was pink and purple and blue as well here and there. The air was chilly, but clean. No pollution in the slightest. But if there was no pollution... There was no cities or towns..  
Where did that crazy Flume thing take me?


End file.
